My Hero Academia, A Truth Or Dare Story
by starlightshope
Summary: A Truth Or Dare story for the My Hero Academia Fandom. You can send T or D's to my PM or you can review them. I knew the day would come where i upped the rating, October tenth is that day.
1. Chapter 1

In a place, Known by twelve-year-olds all over the internet, there were many characters strewn across the floor, unconscious. The first to wake was an ashen-haired teen-

" **WHAT THE FUCK** "

Bakugou had woken up to two things, creepy silence and Deku sleeping on his leg.

" **WHERE THE FUCK AM I! AND WHY IN THE EVER LIVING HELL IS DEKU HERE** " Bakugou screamed shoving Deku off him.

"OOf!" Deku whimpered out, waking up after hitting the floor.

"Huh? Kaachan w-where are we?" Deku stuttered out, rising from the floor to observe his surroundings.

The room was circular and barren, except for a table and bean bag chairs?

What is this place?

" **HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!** "

Kaachan must be scared too, he only cursed once.

"I'm sorry Kaachan, is-is everybody from our class here?" Deku whispered, seeing Kirishima and Lida amongst the pile of unconscious teens.

"Tch, Maybe" Bakugou scoffed out, calming down a bit "That purple bitch is here so I don't know"

"Shinso-san?"

Deu looked closer, indeed Shinso was amongst the others, the rest of them were all from Class-1A.

"Shitty Hair! Wake the fuck up!"

Kirishima was promptly kicked the hell out of.

"KAACHAN!"

It took a while, but after waking a confused Kirishima the rest of Class-1A, and Shinso, were awoken.

"Um dudes, where are we?" Kaminari asked, looking at his equally confused friends.

"Yes, I would also like to know about our whereabouts," Lida said.

"I only remember being forced to spar with Endeavor, and blacking out" Todoroki exclaimed, "So I have no problem with this"

Todoroki's comment started a cluster of shouts, why were they here?

" **EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP** " Bakugou screamed, with a letter in his hand.

"And why should we?" Shinso drawled out, barely even caring at this point.

"Because I fucking said so"

Deku looked at Shinso apologetically,

"And we found a letter on the table, It's addressed to all of us"

At Deku's words, Everyone huddled around Bakugou; despite his shouts about personal space.

"Come on Bakugou read it!" Urakara squeaked out.

"Tch, alright, you fuckers listen up! I'm only reading this once!

 _Dear Class-1A, and Shinso-kun_

 _you have been brought here to be asked questions about yourselves and how you feel about others. you will also be dared to do things by your fans, the truths, and dares will be sent daily via the portal to your left-_

Wait what portal?

All of Class-1A and Shinso turned to their left where a blue portal opened up on queue.

Oh, that portal.

 _-Failure to complete these actions will result in punishment, these will be decided at a later date. However, you will not be forced to kill, be killed, or perform explicit sexual act in front of the others-_

Hweh~

 _-The sexual acts will occur in the adjacent room._

" **FUCK** "

 _Yours truly, Your Tormentor._

 **"I AM NOT DOING THIS SHIT"** Bakugou screamed, creating miniature explosions in his hands.

"I don't think we have a choice Kaachan" Deku said, pointing to the portal which spat out a pile of letters and a sword?

Which flew quickly toward Bakugou.

"SHIT!" Bakugou screamed, ducking to avoid decapitation.

"We are fucked" Shinso pointed out.

Indeed they were.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well We might as well start on the Letters, we can leave faster if we do," Shinso told Deku.

"I DONT WANNA DO THIS SHIT!"

The portal _growled._

" **Fuck you"  
**  
"That-that's probably a good idea Shinso-san, Kaachan... calm down"

"FUUUUUCK OFF!"

"I will fight you bitch," Todoroki said, walking towards Bakugou.

"ENOUGH" Lida exclaimed, "Lets all just sit down and read the Dares"

It took Deku and Kirishima to calm Todoroki and Bakugou down after that everyone sat down in pairs on the bean bags.

Sero was with Kaminari in the yellow beanbag, Lida and Urakara were in the pink one, Asui and Ashido were in the green one, Sato and Koda were in the brown one, Ojiro and Aoyama were in the grey one, Tokoyami and Shoji were in the black one, Momo and Jiro were in the silver one, Hagakure and Shinso were in the purple one, Todoroki and Katsuki were in the red one, and Deku and Kirishima were in the blue one.

Mineta sat on the white one by himself.

"Hey! How come I'm alone" Mineta whined.

"Because We Fucking Hate You" Ashida pointed out, getting nods of agreement from everyone present.

Mineta promptly moved himself to the emo corner.

"Can I read it Midoriya-kun" Kirishima asked his bean mate,

"Sure!" Deku said brightly, With a blinding smile.

"MY EYES THIER TOO CUTE," Kaminari said with a dramatic flourish.

"Maybe one of them" Bakugou whispered under his breath, however, he stopped when Todoroki turned towards him.

There would be no debates on Kirishima's cuteness versus Deku's.

Not again.

"Okay! So this one is from a fan called Doodlebug! And it is for... you Midoriya!

 _Dear Class-1A and Shinso  
_  
 _Here's your first Truth and Dare from Doodlebug:_

 _Izuku_  
 _Truth: how much all might merch does he have?_  
 _Dare: imitate_ katsuki  
 _Penalty for not doing it: kiss someone, be it_ uraraka _or_ bakugo _(or god forbid_ mineta _\- this can be reserved for only the worst refusals)_

 _P.S Doodlebug is our first reviewer so Deku! send them a hug._

" Oh! I've got... _56 action figures, 17 posters... and finally, one autograph"_ Deku said with pure pride.

"Dude...That's a little obsessive" Ashido said, with the rest of the Bakugou squad nodding in agreement.

"Eh? But Kaachan has more than me... I'm still upset about him winning the premium all might playing cards" Deku mumbled, bitterly.

...

" **DEKU...IM GOING TO KILL YOU** "

Deku gulped, however, Todoroki held Bakugou back from attacking him.

It was hard though, Class-1A's laughter fueled Bakugous rage.

"BakuBro! Deku still needs to do his dare" Kirishima whined out.

"IS THAT WHAT YOUR UPSET ABOUT" Todoroki shouted out, Bakugou did calm down though.

"Deku"

"Y-yes Kaachan?" Deku whimpered out, coming out from behind Kirishima.

"Do your dare and depending on how it turns out you might live" Bakugou growled, slightly blushing from being outed as an all might super fan.

Thank Kami he did not mention the plushies.

'Okay Kaachan" Deku said, taking a breath.

" **FUCK OFF YOU PIECE OF BITCH ASS GARBAGE"**

...

Class-1A promptly went apeshit

" Eh" Bakugou said, raising his brows, " That's a five out of ten at best"

"...Hashtag disappointed" Kirishima said, laughing his ass off as the rest of the room looked at Deku in a new light.

"Aww, I tried really hard" Deku sighed " Oh! Yeah I still have to give Doodlebug a hug"

Suddenly a small doll was spat out of the portal, it had Doodlebug written on it.

"Oh, that'll do," Deku said, hugging the doll tightly and then putting it back into the portal

"Thank You Doodlebug!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes at Dekus cheerful word, the rest of the class thanked Doodlebug as well.

"At least you didn't make me do shit" Bakugou grumbled.

Another letter popped out of the portal.

"...I better not have fucking Jinxed myself"

Maybe he did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Let's see if you have jinxed yourself Bakagou~," Todoroki said with Passive aggressiveness.

That salty bitch.

"You little-"

"You did!" Todoroki said with a laugh.

" **DIE!** "

Bakugou leaped at Todorki with an explosion at the ready, thankfully, Kirishima stopped him from blowing up Todoroki's laughing face. Does he have a death wish?

"HA!"

Probably.

After Kirishima had managed to calm Bakugou down, and Lida had reprimanded Todoroki for laughing at a classmate, Deku switched seats with Bakugou If only to keep the peace.

"Alright right fellow classmates! If there are no objections I shall read this new letter!" lida said, with poorly hidden excitement.

"Knock yourself out!" Ashido told him.

"Please knock yourself out you mean" Kaminari whispered to Sero, who desperately wanted to give him a fistbump in that moment.

"Here it is!"

 _Dear Class-1A_

 _Bakugou...your luck is shit  
This one is for you, it's from a guest.  
_( _May we call you BakuBoo?)  
_  
 _Dare: call everyone by their real names  
Truth: do you have a crush on anyone? If so, tell us.  
Penalty: get turned into a cat or dog(class vote) and let everyone pet you indefinitely. Also, you cannot bite or scratch anyone._

 _(Sadly It can only remain till next chapter:.( )  
_  
 _With love, someone who is currently laughing their ass off._

"...FIGHT. ME. VIEWER .FIGHT. ME." Bakugou growled out

"Eh Kaachan this should be easy right? You don't like anyone!" Deu sai, innocently.

...

"sINCE WHEN DO YOU THROW SHADE MIDORIYA" Uraraka Screamed out.

"E-eh I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry Kaachan" Deku said turning to Bakugou who...was blushing?

"D-do you like anyone Kaachan?" Deku asked, as gently as possible

Class-1A all looked Bakugou, Shinso was curled up but still had an eye open, what would he say?

"Bro?" Kirishima said, touching his shoulder.

Bakugou Stood up suddenly, causing Kirishima to let out a 'manly' eep.

"DEK-...MIDORIYA" Bakugou gritted out, "ASSEMBLE THE REST OF THESE IDIOTS AND CHOOSE WHICH FUCKING ANIMAL IM TURNING INTO"

"CAUSE I AINT FUCKING ANSWERING" Bakugou yelled at the ceiling.

"O-okay!" Deku shouted, scared at being called Midoriya by Bakugou.

It took thirty fucking minutes for the entire room to decide, Kirishima's " He's as grumpy and angry as a kitty"  
decided it.

'Umm Person, wait um Tormentor or" Deku mumbled out.

"HEY DICKWAD, TURN BAKUGOU INTO GRUMPY CAT" Sero yelled at the ceiling, saving Deku from having to say it.

"SERO Y-" Bakugou, however, was interrupted.

By being turned into a pissed of Siamese.

"HOLY SHIT" Jero laughed, doubling over after seeing the look on Bakugous face.

Class-1A dissolved into laughter, Bakugou was a tiny little kitty and he was cute-

"MROW!"

-And Pissed.

Deku picked up the bristling cat that used to be his childhood friend.

"Katsukitty?"

Everything went to hell after that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight encased the room, waking Kirishima from his slumber with a gentle touch.

"MEOW!"

Well, we knew this wouldn't last long.

"Bakugou? What are you doing here?" He was with Shinso last Kirishima had checked, but last night had been...weird.

When Midoriya had released Bakugou, after a lot of cuddling, his friend had ran all over the living room trying to escape his fluffy fate; as the entirety of Class-1A wanted to torture him.

However, Todoroki was the one who caught up to him, he had promptly thrown Bakugou right in the middle of the tiny mob. Mina was the one to catch him and let's just say...Bakugou ran to Shinso for a reason.

"Meowww"

"Oh, I guess I might as well wake the others; then we can turn you back!" Because, despite his angry outbursts, Kirishima missed talking to Bakugou.

Kirishima picked Bakugou up, Petting him as he walked around the room waking his classmates; Maybe petting him would convince him not to commit murder?

Probably not.

"Kaminari! Kaminari!"

"KAMINARI STOP CUDDLING SERO AND GET YOUR ASS UP!" Kirishima shouted, waking the said cuddling duo.

"I WAS NOT CUDDLING SER-" Kaminari would have continued his triad if he hadn't tripped over his and Sero's blanket.

After Bakugou had escaped, to Shinso's surprisingly safe protection, It was decided that everybody would sleep in the living room; the blankets were kindly supplied by the portal.

Kirishima's named it Sam.

"Not. One. Word" Kaminari growled, to Kirishima who was fighting off laughter.

And loosing.

"Only if you help me wake everybody bro"

"...Deal"

It didn't take long to wake everybody up, although Todoroki had to burn Mineta as he had 'Fallen' asleep on Mina's legs.

Disgusting

"Eh, Kirishima can I hold Katsukitty?" Deku asked, with hesitant hope.

Bakugou started to hiss, but he remembered his dare and stopped as Deku took him into his arm. Kirishima always knew Midoriya had a death wish, he did not know it was to this extent, however.

It was his funeral.

"I'll read the letters this time Midoriya!" Mina offered after everybody had settled back into their bean bag chairs, Todoroki had switched to sit with Kirishima after Deku had banned him from teasing Bakugou.

"Okay, the first one is from... It's Doodlebug! Hey, dude!"

 _Dear Class-1A...and Mineta_

"HEY!"

 _Today you have a lot of Truth's and Dares today (Thank you all so much )_  
 _So Let's get started, Todays first set is from Doodlebug!_

 _I caught a very serious case of the warm fuzzies after chapter 2, thanks_

 _Todoroki  
Dare: sing let it go in an Elsa costume  
Truth: who would you call dad if you had to choose between endeavour and all might?  
Punishment: have a flaming beard exactly like your father's (which would probably not turn out very well if you let anything touch it)_

 _P.S. Your Welcome Doodlebug! thanks for coming back with more Truths and Dare's!  
_  
However, before Todoroki could Let It Go a blue light suddenly filled the room blinding all of Class-1A for a moment.

 **"FUCKING FINALLY!"**

Looks like Bakugou's back.

But he's sitting on Deku, so there's that.

Bakugou looked down at his current position, Deku had his arms around him and had somehow managed to keep them that way after the transformation. The little runt looked ready to either faint or smile...It looked fucking weird.

"Let. Me. Go. You. Little. Shit" Bakugou was ready to kill at a moments notice.

Deku was ready to let go of Kaachan at any moment, really he was, but then he remembered something.

One, Todoroki and Kaachan would kill each other if they had to sit together again.

Two, This would be a good way to bond with Kaachan.

And Three, Embarrassing Kachaan was fun.

So he did not let Kaachan go.

"Go on Todoroki-kun. I've got Bakugou" Deku chirped, happy with his decision.

Bakugou was not.

"LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT"

"Nope!" Deku said, popping the p.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"Because I don't want to," Deku said with a smile, " Come on Todoroki Do it!"

Todoroki nodded, he had never heard of this Elsa person but he could only assume this would embarrass him immensely.

He was right.

The room was once again filled with a bright blue light, as it faded away It revealed two things.

A karaoke machine

And Todoroki in a dress.

Todoroki was wearing a long blue dress that reached his, high heel covered, feet. The dress had a slit at the side showing off his freshly shaven legs, and to top it all off he wore a blonde wig woven into a fishtail braid.

Sero and Kirishima wanted to laugh so bad, however, the frost Todoroki was emitting kept them quite, Bakugou, however, did not give a fuck.

"H-HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PRINCESS" Bakugou screamed, leaning against Deku as laughter shook his frame.

"Ah Kaachan, he is a princess. He's Elsa From Frozen" Deku was trying to be kind to Todoroki but...it really was funny.

"...That's the movie with the emo princess right?" Bakugou asked hesitantly, he was not used to addressing Deku calmly as...  
as a friend.

Kami that sounds weird.

"...I-I guess you could call It that, I mean Elsa did overreact a bit and she did hide in her room also-" Deku said, using the most beautiful  
art form.

Over thinking.

"Who cares if Elsa's Emo? It's time for Todoroki to sing!" Urakara said, pointing to a countdown screen with excitement

"Put your hand down Tokoyami"

"Let's get this started already," Shinso said, " This is the first Dare I'm actually interested in"

With all of Class-1A, and Mineta, cheering him on Todoroki started the song.

_

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen," Todoroki crooned out, despite the snickers.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried." Todoroki's volume increased, he was getting into it.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know~" This was said with bittersweet, happiness.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door"

In that moment Todoroki forgot the dress, and the crowd in front of him: he only thought of his emotions.

"I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

Truly it never did.

"It's funny how some distance, Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!"

The break in his voice told it all.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry"

Never again.

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on" Todoroki's voice turned to a melodic shout.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"

At the rise of his voice, he is joined by his friends.  
Even Bakugou.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

The applause was deafening.

_

After many kind compliments, and begrudged one from Bakugou, Todoroki sat back down next to Kirishima.

He wouldn't take the costume off.

"Umm Bro" Kirishima started,"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

Todorik gestured to the slit in his dress,

"Nope"

"Okay half-n-half, finish the truth so we can move on" Bakugou growled out, he was hungry damn it!

"Whatever you say King Explosion Murder" Todorki rolled his eyes but did answer.

"I'd Rather have all might as my dad hands down," Todoroki said, quickly and truthfully.

"Ah Todo-Kun, Me too," Deku said with a laugh.

Todorki did not say it aloud but he did think this

"I'm still not sure All Might isn't your dad"

Truly that is one question everyone wants the answer to. 


	5. Chapter 5

"OI! Alien Chick" Bakugou started as soon as everyone calmed down, "Read the next one, I'm fucking hungry.

"Eh! Kaachan? why are you excited this one is for you~" Mina teased, knowing which Buttons she needed to push.

"DONT. CALL. ME. THAT. ALIEN. BITCH"

The Bakugou squad snickered in shared mirth.

You could call Bakugou a lot of things, but Kaachan was one you would not live to say again.

well usually.

Recently Bakugou just made them wish, they were dead

"Okay! So this set is from...Yukiro Stargazer! Cool name dude!"

"GET ON WITH IT" Mineta, promptly got slapped.

"Fuck off Mineta. But here it is!

 _Dear Class-1A and Mineta  
Heres another set, this is from Yukiro Stargazer!  
_  
 _To Bakugo:  
Truth-Why did you bully Midoriya in middle school?  
Dare-Explode the hell out of Mineta  
Penalty-Get kicked in the balls by Kirishima_

" **I WILL DO BOTH OF THOSE THINGS GLADLY"**

Deku flinched as Bakugou literally bolted out of his arms, to blast the perverted grape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mineta's screams resounded throughout the room as he tried to outrun his fate.

He was not successful.

 **BOOM!**

Mineta's sticky ball coated head was blown into the ceiling, where it stuck there; hopefully, he would stay there forever.

"THAT IS FOR EVERY FUCKING PERSON ON THE FUCKING PLANET, WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHITMUNCHING SELF; YOU TINY PURPLE BITCH!"

"NO OFFENSE SLEEPY DUDE" Bakugou shouted, slightly happier now that he had kicked Mineta's ass.

"None taken boom bro," Shinso said with a sleepy grin.

Everyone nodded happily, that had been way overdue; ya know maybe it was time to find a new purple classmate...

But that would have to wait until they escaped this hell.

The now familiar blue light suddenly filled the room, and when it receded Deku and Bakugou were gone.

_

"THE FUCK BITCH" Bakugou yelled, he was getting tired of this shit.

Seriously he was alone with Deku? Again?!

"Umm, Mam? Why are we in a different room" Deku asked the ceiling, hoping for an answer.

He got one.

 _Dear Deku and Bakugou_

 _For this truth, Bakugou needs to admit something very personal, and since I'm not too evil I won't make him profess it to all of Class-1A just you Deku, and the readers but that bridge will burn later. So I've transported you to the adjacent room for some privacy, now Bakugou tell us._

 _Why did you bully Midoriya in middle school?  
_  
"Kaachan... I already know but you have to tell them" Deku said with a sigh, he'd heard this enough that it didn't affect anymore.

at least that's what he told himself.

"I KNOW THAT IDIOT" Bakugou screamed, this would be easy.

Right?

"Okay...so" Bakugou started with a tiny sigh, "You're a little bitch obviously-

"- But the main reason I messed with you is" Fuck this ward to say, Why did Bakugou mess with Deku...

The reason made his teeth grit and his blood boil. He wanted to lie, Kami he wanted to lie but he knew this place wouldn't let him.

And It Hurt

".. I was pissed" He whispered.

" Kaachan I already knew that-"

"I was pissed that my best friend, who I thought had no quirk, was a better hero than me. He made me feel worthless with his pity, his questions about my well-being and the fact that he had the nerve to save me!" Bakugou screamed, interrupting Deku.

He'd held this in for so long, he could not, no he Would not be interrupted.

" I WAS PISSED THAT MY BEST FRIEND COULD'NT BE A HERO EVEN THOUGH HE DESERVED IT MORE THAN ME!"

Bakugou's face burned, more than any fire Half-n-half could ever start, and his eyes stung; Why did he have to tell the truth. Now Deku would taunt and haunt him.

He knew he would.

The room was quiet.

Deku knew what Kaachan looked like crying.

He hated it.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bakugou barked out, his chest heaved with suppressed anger.

Deku was crying and whispering Kaachan under his breath, it pissed him off.

Why couldn't Deku just hate him like everybody else?

"D-Don't look at me like that, You bastard!" Bakugou grabbed Deku by the shirt.

Bakugou cocked his fist back, but Deku beat them to the punch.

*oomph*

...

He hugged him.

"Kaachan...I'm sorry"

"Stop" Bakugou couldn't stand it anymore if he had to look Deku in the eye one more time and see what he'd done...  
he'd lose the will to hate him.

And at that point, it was one of the few things he had left.

"Hate me" Bakugou whispered so softly only Deku could hear him.

"Please," He said, clenching his fists which were buried in Deku's hair.

"Never Kaachan" Deku whispered, holding him tighter, "Never."


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys... Do you think Midoriya is okay?" Urakara was worried, Deku and Bakugou had been abducted, wait was that a good term for disappearing into the blue light?

It probably wasn't, but that wasn't the point!

"They have been gone for over an hour" Sero muttered, "The odds are not in Deku's favor"

Urakara blocked Sero out because she didn't want to think of Deku lying face down with Bakugou standing on top of him screaming DIE!

Damn it, she's thinking about it!

"Don't worry Urakara! Surely our classmates can behave properly." Lida said.

Obviously, he was delusional.

"If Bakugou hurt Midoriya... I'm going to freeze whats left of his b-"

Todoroki would have finished his sentence.

If he hadn't got a door thrown in his face.

 **"SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH"**

"KAACHAN!"

Oh, thank Kami, Deku's alive.

_

After World War Three had finally ended, Thanks to the Allies of Sunshine known as Midoriya and Kirishima, Everyone was able to return to their bean bags.

...

"Bakugou... Why are you still sitting on Midoriya?" Jiro asked, raising her eyebrow.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her, so what if he was sitting on Deku. He was not ready to leave the runt, that is not what he said though.

"He makes a fucking good chair"

"He's so fluffy that's probably true!" Kaminari said, with a good-natured laugh.

Jiro did not believe him, unlike the idiot Kaminari, Bakugou would rather sit on a love seat made of broken dreams than be near Midoriya.

And seeing the look in Kirishima's eyes, it looked like she wasn't the only one who thought so.

What happened between Deku and Bakagou?

" Deku! may I read the next letter? " Momo spoke up suddenly, with thinly veiled excitement.

Why did everyone want to read a letter?

"Of course Momo-chan!" Deku handed her the letter with a smile.

"Okay, so this set is from...PhantomSeekerz255!" Momo said, wondering when Tokoyami would be mentioned.

"Tokoyami please put your hand down!"

There it is.

 _Dear Class-1A_

 _Hey! You guys do Know you have rooms right? Well, you do! Deku and Bakugou can show you to the boy's dorms.  
The girls are in a different wing entirely so ill have Sam send you a map! (Mineta cant get a hold of it If he tries...well that will be fun to see)  
_  
 _Anyways! onto our set! This is from the lovely PhantomSeekerz255._

 _That was absolutely hilarious! I loved Todoroki's dare! And I have a dare for Uraraka. Can she use what she learned with Gunhead on Aoyama? I hope Uraraka like it!_

"YES" Urakar screeched, jumping up and down in excitement at the thought of harming Aoyama.

Honestly, it was a little scary

"Oh- you wouldn't hurt moi would you?" Aoyama asked with hope.

Hope he honestly should not have.

" Eh? Don't you wanna see my progress Mister German Sparkle Patty~"

And like the cake, Uraraka's sweetness was a lie.

Urakara's fighting spirit encased her as she slowly approached, the no longer sparkling "Hero"

...Aoyama ran like hell.

"PLEASE NOT THE FACE, ANYTHING BUT THE FACE WOMA-"

She bitch slapped his face off.

"HA FUCK! DIE BITCH DIE" Bakugou was clearly more then happy to cheer Urakara on.

As was the rest of Class-1A, well Deku didn't.

But that's only because he's a cinnamon roll.

"Ah~ That was fun! Thanks PhantomSeekerz255!" Urakara chirped, returning to her seat.

Sadly Aoyama had fuentes after the tenth hit.

"Are there any more for me Momo-chan?"

"Yes actually!" Momo looked through the stack of letters, "Your really popular today Urakara!"

"Here it is!" 

Ill Update again later tonight with two more chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay! This set is from NazuNali...Eh? I cant read it" Momo murmured, none of the other letters had done that.

Class-1A was more then a little confused, how the hell could they leave if Urakara couldn't do her dare?

"Hmm, Hey! since it has Urahara's name on it maybe she's the only one who can read it" It seems suspicion, and jealousy, makes Kirishima smarter.

Momo nodded at Kirishima's words, handing Urakara her letter.

"... I swear if it is that fucking simple" Surprisingly, that wasn't Bakugou

"I can read it!" Urakara yelled, happy to see what was held in store for her.

"God Damnit" Shinso said, handing Hagakure some yen.

Ahh, no wonder Shinso was unhappy.

He lost a bet he only made thirty seconds ago.

"Uh, Urakara? are you okay?" Deku asked with worry, She had gone still after reading the letter

"Y-Yeah!" Urakara stuttered out, "I've just gotta hug to one of my best friends!"

That, was a lie, what the letter really said was;

 _Dear Urakara_

 _Wow! You are the Belle of the ball!_

 _Sadly this ball is a wrecking ball because you have to reveal something personal to the viewers. Your classmates don't know about it so, come up with an excuse!_

 _Anyway, here's your dare Princess! From the Awesome NazuNali!_

 _NuzNali_

 _Ochaco Dare-(Only let Ochaco read this part, no one else)Give the person you like/love the most in the class a hug Truth- What is an embarrassing hobby you do? Penalty(Read aloud)- Failed to do dare, you're going to kiss someone instead, any of your choice :)_

"And I have to reveal an embarrassing hobby, I'm a little scared about that part.." Urakara was lying through her teeth but-

"Oh, that's understandable," Deku said, glad he was wrong for worrying.

-It was a good one.

"So umm Tsuyu! I'm gonna hug you okay?" Only the viewers knew, so what was the harm

Urakara would one day regret that thought.

Immensely.

"Alright Ochaco-chan" Tsuyu didn't mind Ochaco hugging her, it meant that they were close.

Afterall the dare did want her to hug one of her best friends.

After a short hug, although it did not feel short to Urakara, Urakara was ready to answer the truth.

"Well, I don't think I have any embarrassing hobbies...But! I do write about cryptids on my blog!"

Was the blogging part the embarrassing hobby, or the cryptids?

We may never know.

"Eh? Like Mothman?" Kaminari asked, tilting his head onto Sero's shoulder.

"Yes! I wrote about them last year, right now I'm writing about the Jersey Devil!"

"I was inspired by Bakugou!" Urakara thought he was a tiny devil incarnate after all.

"OI!"

Laughter filled the room, their last dares and the truths for the day weren't too bad.

Honestly, that won't last long.

Momo grabbed the last letter for the day, hopefully, it wasn't too long.

"Okay, so the Last set is from...Shadowfox342!" Momo chirped.

"TokoYAMI PUT YOUR HAND DOWN, SWEET JESUS"

 _Dear Class-1A and the rotten grape_

 _You guys are gonna have so much fun with this set, which is from the great shadowfox342!_

 _Hello_ evertone _and the purple shit_ mineta i _have a dare for_ mineta _He cannot do anything perverted_ intill _his next dare Truth how did you get into U._ A in _the first place Punishment you will be put into your own personal hell_ intill _the next round of dares.(his hell will be trapped to a wall and with girls all around him and he cannot move or touch anyone)_

"Um..." Momo started, "Where is Mineta"

Everyone looked at Bakugou, he was the last one to see him.

If you counted beating his ass up as seeing him.

"He's in the Kitchen hiding like a little bitch" Bakugou sneered, that tiny purple dildo was fucking disgusting.

"We need him to finish this set though..." Sero whined Nobody wanted to wait up all night for Mineta to crawl out.

"What if we leave him in the kitchen and make him do it in the morning, that way he'd have to suffer longer waiting for his next dare?" Deku suggested.

It was a group decision in the end.

And if you listen closely outside your window you could hear Bakugou and Mina screaming FUCK YES. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Phew!" Mineta sighed, "I survived"

You see Mineta had been in the cupboard all night-where he had plenty of room to relax- fearing for his life.

It was a terrifying night, well except for when he saw Tokoyami perched on the fridge at 3:30 in the morning.

That was just weird.

"Now I can go explore" And by exploring he meant being a lecherous bastard like usual.

Mineta took a turn to the left of the hallway, the boy's dorm was on the right so the girls had to be on the left.

But he walked straight into Sam.

" **AHHHH!** "

After waking- to the beautiful sound of Mineta screaming- Class-1A assembled in the living room

"Oi!I know we all heard the little bitch screaming, now someone tells me where he is so I can laugh in his face"

Well, it seems Bakugou's in a good mood, he only cursed once.

Suddenly Sam appeared, in all his terrifying glory.

Growling- like an old dial-up computer- Sam spat out said rotten grape.

And he did not look sane.

Mineta was wearing tiny shorts, up to his inner thighs, and a loose tank top. He was shivering as he rocked back and forth muttering.

"Nope, Didn't happen. Nope, Didn't, Didn't, Didn't, Didn't happen. **IT DIDNT HAPPEN** "

Despite the pure joy, Kaminari felt, seeing the prick get his due, he had to ask.

"What the fuck happened to him?"

Sam growled once more, this time he spat out a letter for Kaminari.

 _Dear Kaminari,_

 _Mineta attempted to sneak into the girl's dorm last night, and thanks to his dare I was able to punish him._  
 _So I had Sam send him to the Boku No Pico Universe._

 _Your Welcome~_

 _P.S. I went ahead and put your guys' first set in here too! It's from A weeb!_

"Whats Boku No Pico?" Todoroki asked.

Clearly, he had lived a sheltered life, lucky bastard.

"Read The Set Kaminari!" Deku and Bakugou screamed, they had sadly seen Boku no Pico.

"But Whats Boku-" Todoroki started

" **READ THE SET**!'

"Okay! Okay! I'll read it" Kaminari said, a little afraid of the one thing that had united Deku and Bakugou.

 _A_ weeb

 _Tokoyami  
Dare: eat birdseed that Tsuyu hand feeds you with.  
Truth: tell us your most embarrassing secret.  
Penalty: have your baby pictures shown to everyone._

 _Mineta_  
 _Dare: read any yaoi out loud. (Anyone but_ mineta _can plug their ears)_  
 _Truth: Tell us your opinion on kiss_ him _not me!_  
 _Penalty: Shinsou is able to torture in any way possible_

 _Kaminari_  
 _Dare: kiss Jirou (but don't let her hear or read the dare beforehand)_  
 _Truth: do you remember anything about the times when your brain short-circuits?_  
 _Penalty: get thrown into the world of Hunter x Hunter (torturer gets to choose the arc you are thrown in) for the rest of the round while everyone_ spectate _what happens._

 _P.S I Choose the Hunter Exam Arc, I wanna see him suffer through that long walk._

"Oh wow! I'm pretty sure this is your first set, right Tokoyami?" Kaminari was pretty sure Tokoyami had not participated yet.

"Yes, this will be my first" Tokoyami started, "Thankfully it seems that I have no choice but to show you my baby pictures"

"Aww" Kaminari whined, "I wanted blackmail material"

He received several strange looks for that comment but, no one was surprised.

Kaminari could be cruel if he wanted to be.

"I think I have some on me, Mother insists I keep copies just in case anything happens to her scrapbook"

Tokoyami pulled out his wallet-A Death Note One- and brought out three pictures.

One was of Tokoyami when he was born, he was a small child; except for his head. Even then he had a large head and a small beak.

Its safe to say Tokoyami was born via C-Section.

The second picture was taken when he was three, Tokoyami had stolen all of his mother's blankets and doilies to make a tiny nest; which he later slept in.

And the last picture was of tokoyama on his first day of Elementary school, He had, for some reason, climbed up a tree and started saying  
"I am the night" as he used his shadow to scare the other children.

Truly, Tokoyami was a rebel child.

After the majority of Class-1A stopped cooing at Tokoyami's baby pictures, Bakugou went to go slap some sense into Mineta.

"OW!"

Literally.

"Alright, you little shit! It's time for you to do your fucking set!" Bakugou said, dragging said little shit to the center of the room.

"W-what do I have to do?" Mineta stuttered out, still traumatized by what his last dare had done to him.

"Tell us Your opinion on Kiss Him Not Me-" Kaminari started.

"Oh! The girls smoking hot, well not at first, but still. I haaaate the yaoi parts but its worth it!" Mineta interrupted

"-And read a yaoi~" Kaminari finished, with delight.

"No Fucking Way-"

"Or you can have Shinso torture you" Mina suggested.

Either way, Class-1A was going to enjoy this.

"He cant be worse than that!"

" I was gonna make you read Furry Yaoi Manga" Shinso drawled, reaching inside of Sam to grab said manga.

"NEVERMIND SOMEONE HAND ME THE FUCKING THING, PLEASE!"

And so the reading began

" _All might"_

 _Upon hearing that familiar voice I opened my eyes, Enji was there- at the foot of the infirmary bed- I don't know how he had gotten in; Recovery Girl had prohibited anyone from entering while I was recovering._

 _"Endeavor," I said nodding at him, "Are you here to laugh at The Symbol Of Peace?"_

 _To think that I, All might have been taken down so easily._

 _By a cold._

 _"Originally yes," Enji started, " However when I came into the room, I heard something very interesting"_

"Todoroki, where did you find this?!'" Kirishima was very confused.

You see when Mineta asked for the yaoi book Mina was ready to go get one from Sam, but Todoroki had pulled one up on his phone before Mina could even stand up.

Why did Todoroki have a yaoi fanfiction about his father, on his phone?

"I found it on one of my fathers hate forums," Todoroki said, smiling viciously, "I'm going hack his computer to have it pop up every time he searches up his own name"

" So a lot"

"Hell yeah"

Kirishima and Todoroki share a brofist.

Truly a troll friendship was born.

 _"W-What ever did you hear?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

 _I had been having...vivid dreams about Enji recently, and now he knew it too and he was going to-_

 _"A-AH!"_

 _Shove his hands down my pants?!_

 _"I heard you panting, a lot like this, and whispering my name"_

 _I couldn't reply, everything felt so good_

 _"So All might, Let's see who's number one now"_

 _I only nodded, as he captured my mouth._

 _I knew he'd already won._

"HOLY SHIT HE FEINTED"Bakugou screamed, barely restraining his laughter.

Mineta had- with a dramatic flourish- feinted after finishing the story.

Even Deku was laughing about it, even though he had not gotten to hear the story.

Lida had covered his ears.

"Hey, Kaminari! What are you doing?" Sero asked.

Kaminari had, after reading his set, started packing a small bag with food and a knife.

"My Penalty, Cause I am more afraid of getting attacked by you and Jiro then I am of a test that could kill me," Kaminari said, walking into Sam as fast as humanly possible.

"What the fuck was his dare!" Sero was worried, Kaminari was a little cowardly so it had to have been a terrible one if he chose death instead.

Jiro went to the table picking up the letter, reading it.

"He had to kiss me or be thrown into the Hunter X Hunter Universe...?"

Shinso raised his head, he was the only one who had seen that particular anime

"Yeah... he's fucking dead"

Thank goodness this story has insurance.

Okay, guys! I know I do not do a lot of authors notes, I think they take up too much time. However, I need to tell you that I've come up with an upload schedule. From now on I'm going to try my best to post one chapter a day, and maybe more on the weekends; so unless something happens you guys can expect at least a chapter a day.

Also, I haven't told you guys yet so I will now. Thank you so much for all of your support! Seeing your reviews makes me so happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"He's gonna die!" Sero screamed.

Shinsou had finally explained why Kaminari was in danger, the Hunter X Hunter Exam Arc was filled with dangerous trials and strong enemies.

"Sero, calm down!" Kirishima said, shaking his friend.

"Tch" Bakugou scoffed, "As if the dickwad running this show would let him die, it would wreck his ratings"

Afterall, Kaminari's pretty fun to torture, Bakugou knew this personally.

"I'm pretty sure the torturer is a girl Kaachan" Deku whispered to Bakugou.

"Runt im ninety fucking percent sure he's a dude" Bakugou would put money on it.

"I think he's a man as well" Todoroki interrupted, a little hesitant to agree with Bakugou.

This sparked a debate-which Sero was thankful for- about the identity of their tormenter, the majority of Class1-A believed that they were a man and the rest firmly believed them to be a woman.

"No offense Bakugou" Momo started,"But I will fight you if you don't shut your mouth"

To be honest it was getting a little violent.

"...Alright, Walmart lets go" Bakugou said, cracking his fist.

"Walmart?" Deku asked he hadn't heard Kaachan call Momo that before.

"Yeah, she can make almost anything but it's fucking shit when you try to use it. Shes Walmart"

...

" **FIGHT ME YOU OVERCOOKED RAISIN COOKIE"** Jiro screamed, getting up to fight for Momo's honor.

 **"BRING IT YOU DOLLAR TREE PAIR OF HEADPHONES"**

"OUCH! That one was good" Kirishima said, praising Bakugou.

He also though their tormentor was a guy, he seemed manly.

Jiro and Bakugou circled each other. ready to fight at a moments notice. Bakugou started a tiny explosion in his hands.

"ENOUGH!" Lida screamed, "WE HAVE A LETTER FROM THEM"

Jiro jerked their heads to Lida's direction.

"READ IT"

Yeah, its safe to say Lida read it quickly.

 _Dear Class-1A and Mineta_

 _Don't worry Kaminari is alive, he is getting a motivational speech about determination as we speak.  
ALSO, I AM A GIRL, CALL ME SARI OKAY?_  
 _Now that we've settled that bet-give Shinsou his money Ojiro- let's get onto your set!_  
 _This is from the fucking amazing...SaltyCandy!_

 _Aw, that was sweet.. and you know what? I'll ride this.. for Shinsou:_

 _Truth: Scream the name of your favorite UA teacher (surprise me) Dare: Keep Aizawa's cat with you until the next request. (let it be transported by the portal causing Aizawa to call everyone) Penalty: Let him get frozen on the ceiling with_ Shouto's _quirk._

 _P.S. SaltyCandy your reviews give me life._

"I told you she was a girl Kaachan"

"SHUT UP DEKU" Bakugou growled out, handing him his yen.

Did everybody bet on this?

"Bitch give me my money," Urakara said, harassing Lida.

Apparently so.

"so..." Shinsou started, "Do I have to scream?"

"Shinsou seems to know that he is a lazy shit"

'Fuck off Todoroki, But yeah ill say it" Shinsou drawled.

'Okay, so whos my favorite UA teacher? Well if I had to chose I'd s **Ay ITS NEZU!"** Shinsou suddenly screamed.

It seems that someone has smacked Shinsou.

" **MINA WHAT THE FUCK!"**

Mina snickered, holding onto the wet towel she had smacked Shinsou with.

"Salty Candy said to scream~" Mina started, "And Ojiro was busy~"

...

The silence was interrupted by a bark of laughter.

"HA Fuck" Bakugou laughed out, practically rolling onto Deku.

Shinsou's face was burning and he looked ready to kill Mina.

"Umm Shinsou-san, Why is Nezu your favorite teacher?" Lida asked, hoping to interrupt the possible fight.

Truly Lida was a nieve teen.

"...He's Fluffy"

Mina was quickly restrained by Kirishima if she had said what she wanted to say.

She'd be fucking dead.

"Alright, let's get this dare over with," Shinsou said with embarrassment.

Sam, after hearing Shinsou, growled in agreement.

If one could growl in agreement?

Sam glowed Red, signaling that he had done his job.

Aizawa's cat, a beautiful orange Somali, strutted out Sam with smug grace.

Yeah, no wonder Aizawa adopted her.

"...Its fluffy" Shinsou picked her up gently, treating her with respect.

"It looks fucking narcissistic," Bakugou said, getting up to go 'inspect' the cat.

Honestly, he just wanted to pet it.

"So like you?" Todoroki said, putting his arm around Kirishima.

If only to piss off Bakugou.

"Fuck. Off."

After ten minutes of hovering over the Somali, the call finally came.

With an ironic ringtone.

*When I wake up early in the morning  
Lift my head, I'm still yawning  
When I'm in the middle of a dream  
Stay in bed, float up stream (Float up stream)

Please, don't wake me, no, don't shake me  
Leave me where I am, I'm only sleeping*

"What the fuck do you want Eraserhead?" Bakugou asked, finally picking up his phone.

" Give Me Back Bast You Little Shit"

"Why do you do think I have your stupid cat"

"I looked at your file" Aizawa was pissed

"...Shinsou has it" Bakugou scoffed, giving his phone to Shinsou.

"Why do you have my cat," Aizawa said, barely holding back his anger, This one wasn't his kid.

Well not yet.

"I'm being held hostage by a sadistic girl named Sari and a portal named Sam."

"...Bring her back by tomorrow or your all getting drug tested."

*BEEP*

Well, that was fun. 


	10. Chapter 10

After everything had gone back to something similar to normal-Weirdly enough Bakugou now had shared custody of Bast- Lida went to grab the next letter.

"My Fellow Classmates! This is the second to last one for the day!" Lida started, "So please pay attention as I read this-

"GET ON WITH IT" Sero was worried about his boyfriend, so he was excused for being rude.

"Of Course"

 _Dear Class-1A_

Holy Shit I think Kaminari just grew some serious balls! when he gets back tomorrow I'll give you guys a free day to watch what he did!  
But we have to work for that to happen! So here's a set from the cool friends of Crisis Advertaed!

 _Ez: YEAH FREAKING YEAAH THIS STORY IS EVERY FANS DREAM! BAKU~;}  
Sunny: I really enjoy seeing this side of Todoroki-kun he's sooo troubled I feel u.  
Mad Hatter: Dare for Shinso:Ask Deku The Questions He had Back At The Sports Feasible.  
Truth,Do You Care For Anyone In The Room? Punishment: Date Mineta.  
Crisis: I appreciate the workmen ship and personality development. Nothing more.  
Ez: FREAKIN LIAR, YOU LIKE TEN-  
Crisis: Shhhh, This is a review.  
Harjo-kun: I love Zuku. He's so cute. Truth for Deku: Do you love Baku? Dare: Kiss Todoroki. I ship it. Punishment: Everyone gets shock by 100000 volts via Kaminari.;] Truth for Jiro: are you jealous of Mineta peeping on every girl but you?  
All: Signing Out thank you!  
I might have a multiple personality disorder. I should talk to my therapist._

 _P.S. This comment made me though Shinsous dare kinda confused me...I'll try my best at the rest though!_

"Okay..." Shinsou drawled, "Since it seems I have an easy one for once-

"Hows screaming hard?"

"- I'll start this off, also shut up Jiro"

Finally, we are getting a straight answer from him.

"Do I care for anyone in this room? Yeah...Bast is awesome" Shinsou said, with a smirk.

Oh for the love of Kami!

"Oh Shinsou, Be careful! you'll make Ojiro jealouse~" Mina may or may not have a death wish.

"I SWEAR MINA I WILL MAKE YOU KISS MINETA"

Gasps were heard all around.

"Y-you would not" Mina stuttered out.

"Bitch I won't hesitate"

And truly he would not.

"Deku," Shinsou drawled out, "Its your turn"

Deku's face burned a bright red, he had hoped Sari would avoid these types of questions; for the sake of keeping the mood funny.

He was fucking wrong.

Bakugou's head snapped to Deku's direction; he looked him right in the eyes.

"Well?"

Did he love Kaachan? Deku didn't know but, at the very least he knew he loved him as a dear friend

"Kaachan is my best friend," Deku said with a blush, "Of course I love him"

You could in that moment see Todoroki and Kirishima achieve spiritual enlightenment.

"...Love you too dumbass" Bakugou grumbled, with an adorable blush.

Yeah, the enlightenment did not last long.

"AWWW" Sero, Mina, and Asui all cooed; It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Bakugou actually giving a shit.

unknown to all but one person, Kirishima started to dig his fists into his palms. This would not be a problem if Kirishima's quirk didn't cause him to gauge holes into his skin when he did this.

However, Kirishima didn't care, though that previously mentioned person did.

"It'll be okay" Todoroki whispered to him, "I'm here, and I know how you feel."

And with that Todorki confiscated Kirishima's hands.

"...Thanks" Kirishima whispered, retracting his quirk.

He didn't want to hurt Todoroki.

He was a manly bro.

"Deku you dumbass! Finish your set so I can get some sleep" Bakugou barked, despite not wanting Deku to kiss the Half-n-Half bastard.

He really wanted to go to sleep.

"Oh right! U-um Todoroki-kun are you okay with-"

However, Deku did not finish his sentence, because he saw something that hurt him.

And he didn't even know why.

Kirishima and Todoroki were-seemingly- whispering sweet nothings to each other. While holding hands.

So Deku made a decision.

"-Me kissing your forehead?"

To not be a homewrecker.

"Eh? Okay, Midoriya-kun" Todoroki said with a blush and some disappointment.

He was hoping for something else.

After a quick-and slightly somber-peck on the forehead, Deku returned to Kaachan's side.

He looked like he needed someone to keep him calm, at least long enough for Todoroki to run to the next world.

"Your next Jiro!" Urakara said quickly, hoping to cut the tension.

Sadly Urakara's voice wasn't made of diamond.

"I WAS HOPING YOU FORGOT" Jiro wept.

Honestly, she was ready to have a breakdown, and she hasn't even done a set until now.

"I'm sorry Jiro but you have to" Urakara chimed out, not really sorry.

It seems Urakara's taking Sari's job.

As being slightly sadistic.

"...Yes is the only fucking answer you'll get"

And with that tension finally broke.

For the tenth chapter, I put in something special! Angst!


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's finish this, my friends!" Lida shouted, after giving his classmates some time to unwind.

By laughing at Jiro's expense.

"Alright, this is the last one of the day"

 _Dear Class-1A and Mineta  
_  
 _Guys, I swear to god you should see Kaminari, he is kicking ass.  
Although he does miss you guys, good thing he's coming home tomorrow; well if he doesn't decide to just up and win this thing.  
I'd have to send Sero after him, anywho! let's move onto your last set of the day! It's from the super Sqwimzy!  
_

 _Hehe, this sounds like fun. I got one for katsuki. Truth: what's the closest you've ever been to getting expelled? (From any school) Dare: Set Grape Dildo's hair on fire. Punishment: Be tied down and forced to watch a full episode of My Little Pony_

 _P.S. I am so making him watch_ _A Canterlot Wedding_

"OH MY GOD KAACHAN PLEASE TELL THEM THE ZOO STORY"

The zoo story?

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE"

And since when does Deku screech?

"Okay, you dumbass!" Bakugou screamed, "Just shut up!"

At Bakugou's words, all of Class-1A gathered around Bakugou.

Mina even popped some popcorn for everybody.

"Okay, so our fucking class had all decided to be pussies-" Bakugou started.

"Kaachan they were twelve"

"Shut up! I'm telling the story. Anyway, so the class decided to have the end of the year trip to be to the fucking zoo. Can you believe that? I had sold so much chocolate with Deku that our street was at risk for diabetes, and they wanna take us to the fucking zoo."

"So I was beyond pissed, by the time we'd gotten on the bus I was ready to commit. Deku was also upset but he had to listen to me ranting so he got pissed too. While the other students fawned over the Leopards and Monkeys, me and Deku checked out the lions"

"They were so fucking skinny, we could actually see their ribs and all the animals were like this. So Deku distracted our teacher and I blew the locks apart-"

"WHAT" Lida was appalled, "You could have been eaten!"

"Fuck off, they were too hungry to chase us; so we bought them corndogs."

"They were so cute too! one fell asleep on Kaachan" Deku cooed out.

"Shut up... Anyway, when the police came we showed them the conditions the animals were in so we didn't get arrested. But I did almost get expelled for it."

"Just you?" Kirishima asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shouldn't they have almost expelled Deku too?

"...No one would believe that Deku helped me"

Laughter followed soon after

"Now where's that little shit?" Bakugou was ready to blow his ass off

But Mineta could not be found.

"Hey, Todoroki?" Kirishima started, "You wanna hang out?"

Kirishima was lonely; after Bakugou stopped searching for Mineta, he was carted off into another room to watch My Little Pony as a penalty.

Kirishima couldn't decide if he should pity him

Or laugh at him.

"Yeah, you wanna play some chess?" Todoroki was pretty excited, he had not gotten to play his favorite childhood game in a while.

"I don't know how to play.." Kirishima was a little embarrassed.

He'd never played any board games before.

"I can teach you!" Todoroki was excited about the challenge.

He could see how Kirishima thinks.

"Okay! But if I win we are watching frozen."

"Bring It On."

Hopefully, Kirishima wins. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Let it go~ let it go~"

Todoroki's eyes fluttered open, he'd left the movie running, didn't he?

"Turn away and slam the door!"

Yeah, he did.

Todoroki got up.

"Hnn"

well, he tried to.

Kirishima had somehow draped himself across Todoroki in his sleep, and would not wake up.

"Kiri wake up...we have to videotape Sero jumping Kaminari when he gets here"

Would that wake him up?

"I RISE"

Yes, yes it would.

It took an hour to wake everybody up and get breakfast started, it would have taken less time if bakugou wasn't extremely traumatized.

"I could care less about the dress, I won't partake in any cake. Vows? Well ill be lying when I say vows well I'll be lying when I say  
That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together. The truth is I don't care for him at all, No I do not love the groom  
In my heart, there is no room, but I still want him to be all mine"

"Kiri" Todoroki started, "I feel threatened"

"I may fear that I may lose him to one who wants to use him-"

"Me too Todo" Kirishima laughed, still heading over to give Bakugou some eggs.

Yes, love makes one stupid.

"Here you go Bakugou" Kirishima gave him the plate with a cute smile.

"...Friendship is Magic"

That may have been a thank you.

"Eh? Sero are you okay...?" Deku asked, deeply worried.

Sero had been staring intently at Sam for over twenty minutes, Deku was sure that if Sam could blush.

He'd be fucking scarlet.

'Hnn yeah" Sero mumbled into his coffee, "I'm just waiting for Denki, I'm going to kill him"

Well someone needs to lay off the coffee.

"Eh, Okay" Deku would pray for Denki's soul later.

"We don't have any dares to do today right?" Mina asked, with a little bit of hope still left in her eyes.

Ignorance was a nice thing to have.

"I believe my fellow classmates that we must do some until Kaminari arrives," Iida said, silently praying that they didn't have to do anything too outlandish today.

At Iida's words, the rest of the class took their breakfast to the living room, getting comfortable in their bean bag chairs; they would not have that luxury later so now they were going to use it.

"I'll read the first set" Todoroki offered if only to make sure no one else could cause him embarrassment except himself.

 _Dear Class-1A and Mineta(If he's still alive)_

You guys I am crying, Kaminari is saying some pretty emotional shit right now; I swear to god Gon is weeping. But sadly the show must go on, but I'm giving you guys some fun sets... if only to stop my tears. This set is from the super Sqwimzy.

 _Mina and Todoroki:_

 _Dare: Have a skating face off, Todoroki with his ice and Mina with her slime. Momo is the judge._

 _Punishment (for loser): Be an exhausted Kaminari's figure skating partner for a half an hour!_

 _P.S I'm so sorry for saying your name wrong Iida!_

"This one actually sounds fun!" Mina was cheering, She got to play!

Instead of being tortured!

"It does" Todoroki agreed. "The first one to the end of the hall wins?"

"Your on"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Momo yelled, "And Ayamo!"

"HEY"

"Place your bets! In one corner we have Elsa, the baddest bitch on the ice block" Momo was enjoying this.

"At least I get that reference now"

"And in the other corner, we have Princess Bubblegum. The mean and lean-possibly human killing- machine!" Perhaps too much?

"At least I'm actually tasty"

Deku would most likely disagree with that statement.

The crowd quieted down as Momo raised her flag; The race was about to start. So, which students will be filing for bankruptcy in the near future?

"ON YOUR MARK? GET READY, GET SET, GO!

And so it begins.

"Kick his ass, Mina!" Bakugou screamed, finally emerging from his friendship induced coma.

It was all thanks to the violence they were seeing on the screen.

Mina had managed to knock Todoroki into the wall after five minutes of neck and neck racing.

However, Todoroki was coming back strong, by freezing her acid.

"I... I don't know who to root for" Deu whimpered, he wanted to support Todoroki but-

"DIE FUCKER"

-When Kaachan heard that Kirishima had put his money on Todoroki, he turned murderous.

And for once Deku did not want to die.

Todoroki sped past Mina, after finally freezing her acid long enough that she had to walk on foot to give it time to build up again.

Todoroki was gonna do it! he was only a leap away from the finish line.

When he fell flat on his face.

He could hear Mina's feet run past him, and he could hear a happy Momo announce the winner.

But all he could see was red, do you know why?

Because Mineta's unconscious fucking body had tripped him up, and in a few won't just be unconscious.

He. Will. Be. Fucking. Dead.

After a lot of laughing- and a single case of attempted murder- Everyone returned to their seats.

Some much richer than when they had left them. Others poorer than when they had left them.

Specifically, Urakara and Sero were extremely rich, the rest of the class was not.

Well except for Momo, but that's not the point!

"Todoroki...can you start the next letter. I really want to see Denki soon" Sero was, at this point, a very worried boyfriend.

Kirishima and Hagekura patted his back, and Todoroki nodded.

"Alright Sero" Todoroki started, "This is the next set"

 _Dear Class-1A and Mineta's soon to be corpse._

Kaminari's almost done! My tears are gone and I'm giving you guys another fun one! Just so you won't form a fucking union. This set is from Hajo-kun!

 _Lida I love you. Keep Izuku innocent!_  
 _Dare for the power trio( Kastkui, Todoroki, Izuku): Play word chain about heroes._  
 _Truth: Have you guys ever read romantic fanfics about each other?_

 _P.S. Is it weird that I had to look this up? I think I live under a rock._

"And I love you, random citizen!"

"Do I have to play with him?" Bakugou gritted out, he'd already had to deal with that damn Half-n-Half bastard hitting on Kirishima.

 _P.P.S Since they did not give a penalty I will make one, refuse and you get your personalities switched with that of your enemies._

"FUCK" Now he had to do it.

"I-i guess I'll start us off? All Might" Deku started the game, hoping it would stop the death glares between Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Takes Endeavor's ass to town," Bakugou said, with a Cheshire grin

It did not.

"Not untrue, Best Jeanist sucks dick"

Before Deku could even take his turn, Bakugou interrupted.

"Kinda true, but so do you"'

"Umm," Deku interrupted, hoping to get a word in, " All Heroes are cool can we stop now?"

Hopefully they had done it right; otherwise, they were going to get a penalty.

"Whatever" Somehow Todoroki and Bakugou finished the game in unison.

And as a tie.

"Hey bastard, have you read romantic fanfictions about us?" Bakugou grumbled out, those words held such disgust; they couldn't even be counted as a question anymore.

"Why in the everliving fuck-" Todoroki started.

"YOU HAVE SMUT ABOUT YOUR FATHER ON YOUR PHONE; YOUR A SICK FUCK"

"AND I KNOW DEKU HAS NOT READ ANY, HE COULDN'T LOOK US IN THE EYES IF HE DID" Bakugou screamed, content to take his anger out on Todoroki in any way.

"IT'S FOR A PRANK YOU DICKWRANGELLER. I WOULD PUT ALL MY MONEY ON THE FACT THAT YOU READ FANFICTION WHERE IM POUNDING INTO YOUR FUCKING-" Todoroki- thankfully before this story went from a T to an M- was interrupted.

"What The Hell Did I Walk Into?"

By Kaminari's return.

And Sero's war cries that came soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

"YOUR BACK! FINALLY YOU SON OF A BITCH" Sero was screaming while twirling Kaminari in the air like a ragdoll.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST-MH!MM" Sero was interrupted by Kaminari pulling him in for a kiss.

"MMhmmm" Sero wrapped his arms around Kaminari, pulling him even closer.

Somehow, despite being impossibly close before.

Finally after five minutes- and the official signing of Mineta's death certificate- Kaminari pulled back from the kiss.

"I missed you too Hanata..." Kaminari whispered, nuzzling his neck

Sero then proceeded to do the cutest thing ever done on this show.

"I love you babe"

He fucking said it!

It took twenty minutes of cooing- and settling bets- for the class to calm down. Sero had taken Kaminari to the other room to get some rest, asking Iida to hold off on the rest of the dares for today.

"Please tell me you got that Todo!" Kirishima was shaking Todoroki, "I may kill you if you didn't"

If one looked close enough you could see the arrows of hate that were shot into Todoroi's back when Kirishima called him Todo.

"Of course I did Kiri!" Todoroki said, ignoring the fact that Bakugou's aim suddenly got better, "I'll send it to you, what's your number?"

"Umm Kaachan, your teeth are smoking" Deku was amazed, he didn't know it was possible to grind your teeth that hard.

"Fuck Off I'm Ready To Commit" Bakugou growled out, trying to restrain himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't already Kaachan," Deku said, looking at Todoroki and Kirishima, "Your not very patient or calm"

It was true, as many people knew Bakugou could not keep himself in control for longer than ten minutes.

"He's smiling...and his eyes are bright"

Deku's head snapped to Bakugou's direction.

"I've never seen him look like that before." Bakugou whispered, hanging his head, "Not when he's around me"

Arms surrounded him.

"Kaachan, when he looks like that; so happy it's when your looking away from him" Deku comforted him, "When your looking away his eyes aren't bright, their Illumonescent"

"Kaachan!" Deku shouted, "will you fight for him?!"

"Because if you aren't going to fight for him then... Shoto already has him"

Deku watched Bakugou's eyes regain their fire, he saw his spirit re-enter his body; and he felt sick.

"Like. Hell. He. Has. " Bakugou growled out, stomping off to plan his battle.

Deku was a monster, he's using his best friend to break Kirishima and Shouta up. However when he saw Kirishima making Shoto laugh.

He didn't care

"My fellow classmate! until Kaminari is well enough to tell his story we shall continue on with the dares!"

Groans filled the room, did Iida enjoy causing them pain?

"So let us get started on this new set!"

Probably.

 _Dear Class-1A and Mineta's corpse_

 _Sero that was beautiful, but we do have work to do! So as soon Kaminari is feeling better come back to the living room._  
 _We will have storytime later, now onto the next set which is from the lovely FriendOfRogue123!_

 _Hi, I'm Doodlebug, but I decided to change my name_  
 _I've decided to give you guys a break_  
 _Koda-Truth: what's your_ favourite animal _?_  
 _Todoroki-Dare: get a picture of Endeavour and do whatever graffiti you want on it (if possible, is it ok if we see Endeavour's reaction?). You may do multiple, I suggest drawing him in All Might trainers, an All Might t-shirt,_ waving All _Might flags, basically_ looking _like a hardcore fan of him_

 _P.S. It is entirely possible my friend._

"Does bug boy even talk?" Bakugou asked Kirishima, he had to switch sides with Deku to be able to talk to Kirishima.

"His name is Koda you burnt piece of popcorn"

Was it worth it having to be close to the half-n-half bastard?

"Ah, Bakugou has nicknames for everybody Todo" Kirishima explained, "But I think I remember him speaking during his and Jiro's fight against present mic"

"His voice is soft and sweet" Kirishima stated, with a smile.

Finally, Bakugou was talking to him again!

"Eh, Shitty Hair what's my voice sound like to you?" Bakugou was curious. Would he say rough? Scary? or scratchy?

"Hmm deep and manly! Yo have a really nice voice Bakugou"

Flirting point for Bakugou: 0

Flirting points for Kirishima: 1

"So what is your favorite animal Koda-kun?" Tokoyami asked, slightly hoping it was of the avian variety.

"O-oh do I have to choose?... Well if I h-had to choose I'd say a rabbit" Koda stuttered out, barely speaking above a whisper.

Tokoyami fangirled internally.

Koda was just too cute!

"Todoroki- kun" Deku had to restrain himself from calling him Shoto, "It's your turn now"

Todoroki smiled, he was actually going to enjoy himself with the dare.

"Can someone get me a sharpie-" Todoroki started.

"Here you go"

"- how do did you know I wanted a red one Kiri?" Todoroki finished.

"I know you, bro"

"...Bro" Todoroki finally understood that vine.

Todoroki grabbed a picture from Sam-bless that portal- specifically a very interesting picture.

Endeavor was in a swooning position, he had been avoiding gunfire when the picture was taken so he was both tired and sweaty.

It was the perfect picture.

After ten minutes of silence- no one wanted to interrupt Todoroki while he was in the mood- Todoroki was done.

"JesUS TODO WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DREW MANGA YOU LITTLE SHIT" Kiri was rolling on the floor at this point

Because Todoroki had drawn Endeavor swooning in All might's arms

The altered Endeavor had an expression of soft adoration on his face, as he stared at his blond lover. All might had his arms tightly wound around his lover, with his hands lightly massaging Endeavors ass. Todoroki had even drawn an engagement ring on his father's hand.

Truly it was a fucking masterpiece

"BASTARD WHAT IS WITH THAT DETAIL, I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK BUT GOD FUCKING DAMN" Bakugou half-screamed and half laughed  
his ass off.

"Todoroki-kun"

"...Yes, Izuku?" Todoroki asked, already regretting doing so.

"Do you want All Might to fuck your dad?"

 ***CRASH***

All the teens nearly broke their necks turning to the source of the noise.

Endeavor was lying on the ground unconscious, with a worried All Might attempting to resuscitate him.

"You. Have. Three .Seconds. Explain. Now." Aizawa grunted out, through gritted teeth

"...FUCK!" Class-1A screamed.

In perfect fucking unison.

Okay, guys guess what! You can now torture the following Heroes: All Might, Eraser Head, Present Mic, Endeavor, Midnight, Best Jeanist, and Fat Gum!


	14. Chapter 14

"...Well?" Aizawa Grunted out, "What is going on here?"

Class-1A looked at their teacher with fear and disappointment, They were afraid to piss him off with their explanations.

And disappointed because now they were going to be supervised, hell is more fun with friends.

Not teachers.

"...I told you on the phone" Shinsou drawled out, with either bravery or stupidity, "We are being held against our will in this place"

"By a girl and a portal?" Aizawa gritted out, remembering his conversation with Shinsou yesterday.

The little bastard never did give him his cat back.

"Yup" Todoroki interrupted, "Sam's right behind you"

At Todoroki's words, the assembled hero's looked behind them to see the said portal.

Which was once again blushing at the attention it was receiving.

"Young Midoriya...is this true?" All Might was dubious, however, if Midoraya could tell him that this was true he would believe it.

Midoriya would never lie to him.

"I-it's true, we have been taken, hostage. But Sari's actually pretty cool sometimes! And none us have gotten hurt" Deku spluttered out.

At Deku's words, Fat Gum nudged Mineta's corpse.

"...He is NOT one of us." Mina growled out, getting nods of agreement from her classmates.

"God Damn Kids" Aizawa barked out, "Do you know how much paperwork I need to do now?"

"My friend maybe you should calm-"

"DO YOU?! ALL MIGHT, IT IS TOO FUCKING MUCH FOR THEM TO JUST LET THE GRAPE BALL DIE" Aizawa was extremely pissed.

"...Sari help me" Urakara whispered to the sky, hoping for some help with the teachers.

And for once her prayers were answered if only to get to the dares sooner.

"UMM WHY DID I GET A LETTER. IT ACTUALLY CAME OUT OF THAT FUCKING PORTAL" Present Mic was very confused, and a little scared.

"His name is Sam you broken Baseball stadium PA system," Bakugou growled out, "And your supposed to read it"

Now usually Present Mic would have given Bakugou a piece of his mind-a very loud one- but Aizawa looked ready to commit murder if he didn't get a thorough explanation.

And Present Mic did not want to die a virgin.

"Alright you little shit, okay so here it is"

 _Dear Heros and Mineta_

 _As much as it pains me...I will revive Mineta...Fuck you Aizawa. Anywho I guess I have some explaining to do, well I've already explained to the kids but it's your turn now you grown piece of shits. Sorry, I just really do not wanna bring Mineta back into this world...I suppose I should consult his mother on how to deal with that. Okay so basically you are here to do dares and answer questions from your fans, you have room and board plus really good fucking healthcare. You will be forced to do these things, at risk of punishments from me or the fan who requested you. Your dares will not force you to kill, be killed(Permanently), or perform sexual acts in front of one another._  
 _God, I feel like a lawyer, explaining all of these rules...you know the kids took this easier, I should have had Sam almost stab you guys too._

 **"WHAT!"** Well, that woke Endeavor up.

 _So let's get this show on the road with a set from the awesome as fuck SaltyCandy!_

 _FUCKING FINALLY.. THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! (sorry for cussing.. excitement do that to people)_

 _First of all, Dare: I want all the pro heroes to be in their civilian attire for five days or more (unless they're doing another dare about wearing something else of course). That also means that Endeavor wouldn't put fire on his face_

 _Truth for each Pro Heroes:_  
 _Tell everyone the pro hero you admire the most (might or might not be in the room)_

 _Penalty:_  
 _I can't think of any.. just let them sing and dance 'I need a hero'_

 _P.S. Your penalty gives me a reason to live._

"Why...did you not try to escape," Endeavor seethed, "WHEN SHE TRIED TO STAB YOU?!"

...Why haven't they tried to escape, surely their families miss them?

"We...We were bored"Todoroki explained,"And Sam only tried to stab Bakugou"

"Plus, I got to deface pictures of you and drag your reputation through the mud in the eyes of my friends" DAMN the shade in that sentence.

"...Since when do you have friends?" Endeavor asked, raising an eyebrow, seemingly not noticing that All Might was still holding him.

Well, shade's nice in the midst of a fire.

"OI! We are all Todo's friends...well except Bakugou" Kirishima teased, wrapping his arm around Todo to comfort him.

"If it pisses Endeavour off I will be your best friend," Momo said, with a smile.

"Sorry, that spots taken" Todoroki chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kirishima as well.

Truly it was a bromance to end all bromances.

Bakugou was doing a very good job at being calm, his therapist would be proud.

"Okay, my comrades! let us start this!" All might shouted, finally releasing Endeavor.

"How is he happy...all the time?" Endeavor asked himself, a person cannot be that joyful.

Right?

"So we have to change into our civvies?" Midnight asked, "That's pretty easy"

All of Class-1A-even Kaminari who had come in just a few moments ago-laughed at her.

Ah, to have hope.

"There is a room on the left for the Women and one on the right for the Men" Iida instructed.

"Also, don't worry" Shinsou drawled, "I've got the little shit under control."

No wonder Mineta hasn't been harassing everybody, he's been forced to-

"BAWK"

-do the chicken dance?

Let us just ignore that.

It took ten minutes for the pros to find and put on the clothes put out for them, in that time several bets were made on the nature of their clothes. At this point, the children were going to develop gambling problems.

"Wow Todoroki" Hagakure whistled, "Your dad's hot"

"I Want To Die"

Endeavor had on some tight black suit pants, with a tucked in white button-up shirt with three buttons unbuttoned. His face had gained a softer look without the flames, and his hair looked more curly.

"MY COMRADE YOU LOOK GREAT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP YELL-are you wearing sweatpants?" Endeavor was a little baffled, didn't he wear suits?

All might had on baggy black sweatpants and a yellow exercise shirt on, said shirt had the words PLUS ULTRA printed on it.

"Yes! It's important to be comfortable when you can be!" All Might's smile was blinding.

"...You look like a bumble bee" Endeavor grumbled, looking away from All Might.

Jesus, if he looked any longer he would have gone blind.

Now to get onto the other cuties!

Midnight had on a light low cut purple tank top, along with that, she was wearing a pair of leather pants. She wore her hair in a loose bun.

Best Jeanist had a white crop top paired with some baby blue hair was in its natural form; spiky as fuck.

Aizawa had a black tank top with matching sweatpants. His hair was the same.

Present Mic had some Leather pants with a red button up, which was paired with a vest. His hair was straight and soft.

And Finally Fat Gum had a Yellow shirt with a picture of Kirby on it, this was paired with some black shorts. His hair was also the same.

"Aww Fat Gum!" Kirishima cooed, "You look cute!"

"Yeah, but look at midnight!" Urakara was squealing, "Her hair is so beautiful in a bun"

"FUCKER YOU TORTURED MY HAIR? WHEN YOURS IS A FUCKING SUPER SAIYAN LOOKING PIECE OF SHIT"

"Present Mic how is your hair better than mine?!" Jiro was so fucking upset.

"Um, All Might, where did you get that shirt? Can I buy one?" Izuku didn't have that shirt yet.

"BE QUIET!" Iida shouted, "WE STILL HAVE TO LET THEM ANSWER THEIR TRUTH"

Iida did have a point if they didn't answer they would all be forced to sing.

And Kami help those who hear Present Mic's singing voice.

After much internal debate, the Pro's chose the heroes they had admired most over the years.

All Might and Endeavor both chose Gran Torino, as they had both studied under him.

"Wait, You guys studied; together?" Todoroki was both confused and intrigued.

"I swear to Kami if you use this for a fucking fanfiction about your dad and All Might, I will kill you" Bakugou gritted out, subtly trying to defend his favorite hero's honor.

"Fanfiction?"

"MOVE ONTO THE NEXT PRO" Bakugou and Deku screamed, praying that they could protect All Mights innocence.

"Young Midoriya! Young Bakugou! That is no way-"

 **"MOVE ON GOD DAMNIT"**

It's safe to say that the next pro spoke very quickly.

In the end, Midnight, Best Jeanist, and Fat Gum all chose Endeavor as the college they most admired.

All might is a little too...cheerful.

Aizawa begrudgingly admitted that he favored Present Mic, and Present Mic chose Aizawa.

In the corner, Jiro's smile turned into a smirk.

"You know Shinsou...they look cute together" Jiro whispered, praying Aizawa didn't hear her.

"...If it pisses Aizawa off, I'm in" Shinsou whispered back.

Even if it means he gets his ass beat.


End file.
